jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Cave
'''Spider Cave', also known as the Spider Caves, dark cave, and dark caves, is a location in The Precursor Legacy. It is a vast crater located deep below ground level: below the initial level of the under-ground Volcanic Crater. It is littered with hazardous dark eco pools, Precursor artifacts, wooden rigs, and old Precursor structures. The dirt cave is supported in some areas by wooden beams, which had been partly compromised by gnawing lurkers. Other lurkers, under the direction of Gol Acheron and Maia, invaded the cave in a mission to excavate a Precursor robot from the cave's center. It is indigenously inhabited by spiders. History When Samos Hagai arrived at the Red Sage's hut in Volcanic Crater, he discovered the Red Sage's findings of lurker movement towards the dark eco crystals in Spider Cave. In order to impede lurker activity in Spider Cave, Samos tasked Jak and Daxter with destroying the dark eco crystals, the last of which gave the duo a power cell. Additionally, a miner at the crater named Gordy reported to the two that the support beams in Spider Cave (possibly used by miners) were being compromised by gnawing lurkers, and asked Jak to destroy the lurkers. Geography Spider Cave is a large cavern beneath Volcanic Crater. It consists of various dirt caves, stalagmites, and stalactites, with networks of tunnels, dark eco pools, bodies of water, and other craters. It is also rigged with wooden platforms which were not likely to be original to the cave and were presumably put there following the lurker invasion. The cave consists of many platforming challenges, including swinging poles, trampolines created out of spider webs, hazardous elements such as dark eco and timed grills, as well as moving platforms and hard-to-reach places. It is also littered with yellow eco vents which are used to shoot the various gnawing lurkers. The basic layout of the cave consists of two primary caverns and the dark cave. The entrance to the cave opens up to the first cavern. This cavern is slightly smaller than the second one, containing the support beams, and what appears to be potential (or former) campsites. The first cavern also has the yellow eco vents which were used to defeat the gnawing lurkers. Additionally, its walls are generally more scalable, one passageway of which leads to the dark cave portion of Spider Cave. The dark cave is a vast and seemingly endless cave without any natural light. Various crystalline constructs scattered throughout the cave may be struck to emit a powerful glow for a limited amount of time, allowing for the traversal of the cave and the visualization of the various enemies (spiders) and platforming challenges. Towards the end of the dark cave is a rickety elevator which brings you back to the entrance of the dark cavern. Across the first cavern, traversing through web trampolines, is the tunnel entrance to the secondary cave. Traversing some platforms leads to a wooden bridge which leads to either the excavation site, containing the large Precursor robot surrounded by wooden rigs, or the spider's nest, which is a small tunnel containing mass amounts of lurker spider eggs and holes from which they will emerge. Gallery Spider Cave screen 1.png|The first cavern Spider Cave scaffolding concept art.jpg|Concept art of wooden scaffolding and platforms Precursor robot in Spider Cave.png|The Precursor robot Category:Locations in The Precursor Legacy